All I Want for Christmas is You
by Phantom Shyraz
Summary: Xmas Song inspired fic, a 'sequel' to "Home". The organisation realised how important Kaito is to Shinichi, and Shinichi is willing to do anything to keep Kaito safe. -ONE SHOT-


Disclaimer: Works of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei. Lyrics were taken from song under the same name by Mariah Carey.

Warning: Somewhat depressing? Sad? Dark? Suggestion to Mature Content.

A/N: Another song inspired fic. This is in response to a Guest review in "Home", who wanted to see how important Kaito is to Shinichi. It follows on from said story, not exactly a sequel and you don't have to read it, though "Home" does provide some background to this story.

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas Is You**

 **I don't want a lot for Christmas**

Shinichi watched with a smile behind the rim of his mug, wrapped tightly in a fleecy blanket in the comfort of the den, as Kaito flitted about in the vast gardens, dusting off the snow from several external lanterns strategically placed to light up certain plants. The fireplace burned bright, bringing with it the warmth of fire, the crackling wood, and the smell of burnt charcoal, all of which were signs of comfort associated with the winter season. Shinichi would have loved to go out to help him but whatever was done to him last year had a lasting effect. He scowled, thankfully Kaito had not noticed, as he thought back to last Christmas. He supposed this was his way of making up for what had happened.

Last Christmas was traumatising for everyone involved, the detective himself who suffered by the hands of the remnants from The Organisation, Kaito who had been wrought with worry as he sat inside the silent mansion waiting for signs, the police department who were frantically searching for the missing detective, and all their friends who had been on the edge for a full week until Shinichi reappeared.

Shinichi had not escaped his impromptu abduction without serious repercussion. All his senses were supercharged, he could now see better in the dark (even without the use of the infrared lens on his overly large glasses leftover from his Conan days), he could hear better (which Haibara had mentioned something about his hearing having repaired itself), his sense of smell was only slightly better (thankfully otherwise he would have been annoyed by Kaito's prank a few weeks back, it involved a mixture of syrup, honey and overall anything sweet and those types of smell just sticks to the nose like a rather clingy poodle), and his sense of taste, according to Kaito at least, had been improved (he had a larger palette for the different tastes). These small changes were sometimes nice, seeing as he quite enjoyed his new pastime of mixing and grinding his own coffee beans instead of buying the pre-packaged powder. His coffee at least tasted better and the same could be said for his cooking (Ran was pleasantly surprised by his newfound skills). Though this was not without drawbacks. His sense of touch was out of whack, feeling extreme coldness when it was merely cool. The feeling of pain had intensified but that he could at least mentally dull it to something more bearable (years of _practice_ of being stabbed and injured help hone this particular skill). The sensitivity on his skin had somehow magnified. But Shinichi had decided to live with it instead of asking for Haibara to develop some sort of a cure. She had said it would be more detrimental to fix it than to live with it. The good thing that came out of this was whenever Kaito touched him, the feeling of pleasure intensified, to such a degree that it was addictive. He knew pleasure was more of a psychological effect but it does leave a warm cuddly feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

Forcing himself to stop thinking about the wrongness of his body, he turned his gaze back towards the snow-filled garden. Kaito was waving madly at Shinichi, like an overly excited child, to which Shinichi smiled brightly and waved back. The garden had somehow managed to transform itself during the brief period of self introspection. The lights were not yet turned on, though Shinichi could already imagine the beautiful image at night time when Kaito decided to do so. He could see there were tiny strings of glitter strung across several of the trees and bushes, most likely from the leftover lighting they bought for decoration. It felt as though icicles just formed on the branches. The poinsettias lining the small patio was a bright red contrast to the pure white, all artfully decorated with tasteful ribbons and bows. Kaito even managed to string up some silver tinsel across the whole garden, all strategically placed to give the best aesthetic appeal.

Somehow, it was something Shinichi had expected but was still surprised.

 **There's just one thing I need**

He waved his magician back indoors, motioning with his cup, before he too stood up to make his magician something that could warm his body. Glancing around the den, he could not help but smile at the care and love placed to decorating the otherwise (rumoured-to-be) haunted mansion that was the Kudo's residence. Kaito really had outdid himself. The den was filled with all sorts of Christmas decor, from the stockings hung on the fireplace, the candles lining the mantle, the large (live) Christmas tree at the corner with all sorts of baubles complete with ones that were shaped like a bowtie and the caricature of KID, and not forgetting the numerous tinsel hanging across the ceiling. Out in the corridor, the tinsel theme continued, wrapping itself around the railings of the staircase and the second floor landing. Shinichi had to bite back the smile when he saw the mistletoe hung atop of the front door frame. He had admonished Kaito for a brief period of five seconds before said magician pounced and kissed him senseless, to which he decided the mistletoe wasn't a bad thing.

He proceeded to make, what Kaito termed as, 'the best chocolate in the whole wide world', hoping the sweet treat would quickly warm his cold magician up (without having to resort to cuddling by the fireplace. Although it was something Shinichi enjoyed, he did not enjoy the feeling of cold skin touching his unfortunately). He mused as he watched the milk boil, pulling out two tacky Christmas themed mugs that Kaito bought without his knowledge. Although the internal of the mansion looked simple, outside was anything but. Kaito had managed to carry a light-up santa sleigh to place at the top of the roof, hung Christmas lights along the edges, and even had time to paint fake snowflakes on the brick wall that does not seem to be affected by the weather. There were even reindeers, shaped with wire and tangled with tinsel and lights, lining the short path between the gates and front door. The wreath hung proudly on the front door, showing off Kaito's masterpiece (it was handmade though Shinichi never knew how his magician managed to find the time between his hectic performance schedule).

Shinichi was too focused on adding the right ratio of spice to chocolate to notice his magician had sneaked into the kitchen. He was pleasantly startled when Kaito hugged him from behind and began laying kisses along the exposed neck.

 **I don't care about presents**

"Kaito!" He admonished, quickly taking the milk off the heat in case he accidentally spilled it. It was a hassle to clean up the stove.

Kaito did not look apologetic but he did present Shinichi with a sprig of mistletoe before pecking sweetly on Shinichi's cheeks. Bright pink steadily crept up the neck, staining the cheeks with a delightful colour. He smiled into the neck, eyes trained on the hands pouring the dark brown liquid into the cup. He felt giddy even smelling the sweet liquid.

Shinichi shook his head with a light smile dusting his face. He did not mind Kaito being suddenly so clingy, though it was expected given what happened last year. Silently, he twisted his body and handed the mug to Kaito, and additionally thanked with a small touch of lips.

"The place is definitely looking more festive." Shinichi commented, sipping on his new drink, having abandoned the previously empty cup of coffee. He looked at the bowl of oranges, pine cones and nuts on the kitchen counter, surrounded with red poinsettias and green ivy. There was a distinct pine-like smell permeating the room ever since Kaito entered, to which Shinichi was still trying to figure out the point of origin.

"I've always wanted to spend Christmas like this." Kaito finally removed himself from Shinichi and settled on leaning on the counter, viewing his masterpiece. The kitchen also had a slight makeover. Icicles hung down from the ceilings, glistening underneath the late morning light, he strategically placed fairy lights along cupboard tops, littered several LEDs across the nooks and crannies, to give off an ethereal glow. The floor, looked as though it was made of ice with its shiny surface (Kaito had taken care to ensure the surface was not slippery, it wouldn't do to make the kitchen accident-prone).

"Well you certainly did a good job." Shinichi's smile was so bright that Kaito was quite certain his detective must be an embodiment of the sun or stars.

 **Underneath the Christmas tree**

Kaito guided them back towards the den, knowing Shinichi would soon feel the slight cold from the hard tile flooring. The long sleeves and fluffy slippers could only do so much and the air was beginning to chill after the stove has been turned off. Shinichi pouted slightly at the mother-henning by Kaito but still complied. The pair trudged back towards the warm room, where Kaito immediately set them up near the fireplace. From out of no where, the magician pulled out a blanket and wrapped them up. Shinichi, in a fit of playfulness, began to wriggle his way out of the soft fabric, but Kaito was quick to snag Shinichi by his wrist and began encircling his detective's arms with his own.

"And where do you think you're escaping to?" Kaito pulled Shinichi tighter into his chest.

"I know you're going to try something perverted." Shinichi continued his efforts, even knowing it was futile. "And I'm not going to let you have everything so easily."

"Oh?" Kaito pulled both his hands out from around his detective though Shinichi still felt he was bound by _something_. "But I've gentlemanly stopped laying my hands on you my dear detective."

And there it was again, that feeling of something brushing against his waist. Shinichi looked between the blanket and Kaito's hands, which was now held above his head. He quirked an eyebrow as the feeling of that _something_ trailed down the waist and thighs. His breath hitched when the feeling brushed against his inner thighs.

 **I just want you for my own**

"Kaito!" Shinichi renewed his struggles, trying to wriggle free from the confines of the blanket. However, after a minute or so, Shinichi decided to give up and settled back down with a sigh. Kaito grinned in victory, arms settling loosely around his detective.

"Kaito," Shinichi said, turning (unsuccessfully) towards his magician, "what do you want for Christmas?"

"You." Kaito said unrepentantly with a twinkle in his eyes. Shinichi managed to land a kick on his magician's lower leg. Kaito laughed, not minding the action a single bit, and wrapped his arm tighter around the blanket covered detective, pulling them closer together.

"I'm serious. What do you really want for Christmas?" Shinichi felt he owed Kaito for ruining their last Christmas. The gift he gave Kaito last year, now much treasured by said magician, hung proudly on Kaito's neck. The green crystal clover sparkled with the firelight, drawing Shinichi's eyes. Kaito peered down, holding the trinket in his hands, before bringing it up to his own lips and kissed it ever so gently. They had replaced the original chain with something more sturdy, and managed to engrave the clasp at the back with the words 'forever'.

 **More than you could ever know**

Kaito remained silent and still, Shinichi waited with baited breath, hoping it was something he could give to his magician to make the holidays special.

"I want to be with you for all eternity." He replied with a soften grin. "There's nothing I want more than to be with you, see you smile when Detective Samonji comes on at night, hear your voice as you excitedly shouted when Tokyo Spirits won the New Years Cup, watch as you fearlessly face of criminals, and I must not forget your intense gaze during our nighttime chases."

Shinichi blushed deeper and fiercer than before. His magician did not only want to be with him only in this life, until their end, but Kaito wanted for them to be forever, much like the engraving on the clasp. He might have been used to Kaito spouting romance and sonnets, but this honesty, these words of fondness and love, were rare and leaves an everlasting impression.

"You..." Shinichi tries to find a way out of this predicament. There was still a lot to do and it would not do to become emotionally charged and pounce on his magician. Taking a calming breath, and effectively ignoring the bright twinkle in Kaito's eyes, he restarted his sentence. "Is that what you really want?"

"Well, there's something else but that's something I have to achieve myself. It's not really something to be gifted." Kaito scratched his cheeks as he stared up at the mantle of the fireplace. The various frames stood prominent in their glorious silver, each holding a piece of treasured memory. From the time on the ferriswheel during the travelling carnival to their trip to France to visit Chikage, there were a few family photos of the elder Kudo and Shinichi in various ages. But the one Shinichi liked the most was the photo taken during spring this year with the sakura blossoms in the background, the floor carpeted with a blanket of pink and white petals, and the two of them seemed to be in their own world, enjoying the flutter of falling flowers and their petals. Several doves also made it on screen, one on Kaito's shoulder, one on Shinichi's, two on the branch overhanging the pair, and three flying and causing a small tornado of petals at their feet. It was taken by Ran during the flower viewing season. Shinichi had initially wanted to turn down, fearing allergies might make a comeback with his compromised physical condition. But Kaito had looked so longing and adorable (Shinichi was not sure how or why those two emotions could pair together) that it actually pained Shinichi to refuse. Instead, they joined during the warm afternoon, staying briefly for the festivities, laughing at a drunken Kogoro trying to chat up his (ex-) wife thinking she was someone else. Ran and Sera also had their moments, and Kaito and Shinichi repaid the favour of the photo by helping them take a photo to remember the occasion by.

"I'm guessing you're asking because you needed to do Christmas shopping right?" Kaito had once again effectively snapped Shinichi back to the present. "We still haven't bought anything for the kids who'll be staying at the Professor's tomorrow. They said they wanted to come over to leave a present for Conan right?"

"Sometimes, I feel as though I should tell them the truth. But then, I would come to the conclusion that they'll probably be at more danger. I know they're old enough to take care of themselves. I was the same age when I started to really get into the detective mode. But to exploit them like this would just be cruel."

"Then I suggest you buy something spectacular." Kaito stood, holding out his hand to offer to pull Shinichi up. "Besides, I'm curious as to what you're planning to get for me. If I remember correctly, Mouri-chan had to drag you out to buy the gift." He dangled the clover pendant in the open, still hung around his neck.

"If you don't like it, I'm sure I can still auction it off online or something." Shinichi teased, struggling to stand up. When he finally did (arms still bound quite tightly around his torso does not make this an easy task), the blanket fell down on the floor to reveal Shinichi tied up with a large red ribbon with an intricate bow in front.

 **Make my wish come true**

"Why Meitantei, you shouldn't have." Kaito pounced onto Shinichi, who had let out a forceful grunt and barely managed to stay upright from the impact. "How did you know what I wanted for Christmas this year? And you've even wrapped my present up so nicely as well."

Shinichi should just be glad that Kaito kept his clothes on instead of speed changing it into something like a sexy Santa outfit (because that is exactly something his magician would do. Come to think of it, he remembered seeing something alarmingly red and white in their closet. That particular costume also had dangerously little fabric as well).

"So this was what's been keeping me bound." Shinichi looked at the bow and couldn't help but be impressed. "Not bad, I can put you on gift wrapping duty."

"That's...not your normal reaction." Kaito took a small step back. "Who are you and what have you done with my detective?" He added playfully.

"Why Kaito, I thought that since it's the holidays, I'll let it be. But if you feel neglected, I'm sure I can manage something." Already, Shinichi had figured out the secret to the intricate knot and with a few deliberate pulls and tugs, the ribbon came free and pooled around his ankles.

"You're not supposed to unwrap _my_ present." Kaito snapped his fingers again and this time a puff of smoke surrounded Shinichi. When it cleared, Shinichi found he had a ribbon tied around his neck. The same shade of bright red as the previous. "And you're not supposed to be an escape artist."

Kaito walked purposefully in front of Shinichi, hands twirling the end of the ribbon, giving it a playful tug but never loosening it.

 **All I want for Christmas is you.**

"Well? Are you going to unwrap this present or are you going to wait until Boxing Day?"

Shinichi challenged with his eyebrows quirked just slightly, raising one a bit higher than the other. He smirked, knowing his magician's control was slowly being eroded by his actions. Kaito could never resist a challenge. "Though, I must warn you, this particular present may have a use-by date." He joked with a light laugh and his smirk morphing into a genuine smile.

"Never!" Kaito wrapped his arms tightly around Shinichi. Bringing them into a tight hug. "This particular present will never fade into obscurity or be _used_." Kaito's voice trembled softly as he buried his head on the crook of Shinichi's shoulders. "I'll treasure it, put it somewhere safe, protect it and keep it from being destroyed."

Shinichi wasn't sure how but his words had managed to set off a bout of insecurity in Kaito. He ran over his sentence, dissecting the phrase, and finally come to the trigger word and winced. It was insensitive of him to say something like that so close to Christmas, especially given what happened last year.

"I'm sorry Kaito. I hadn't meant it that way." Shinichi was sure his magician took the phrase to mean him disappearing or worst, succumbing to the likes of the criminals he chase. All Shinichi wanted was to tease Kaito and probably goad him into doing _something_ in this situation,

"You'll make it up to me?" With Kaito peering up at him through the long lashes, eyes shining and tears on the brim threatening to fall, Shinichi was hard pressed to refuse.

"Anything my idiot thief." And as the words left his own mouth, Shinichi knew he had been played. That Kaito had actually known what Shinichi had intended to mean and decided to blow everything out of proportion just so Shinichi could be more agreeable. However, Shinichi still needed the confirmation from Kaito. "You were playing me weren't you?"

"What makes you say that?" The overly large grin on Kaito's face was clear enough as evidence and Shinichi sighed as he allowed himself to be pulled up the stairs by his magician. It might be still morning and they still have to do their shopping but there was enough time to indulge themselves. (Though if the detective was honest with himself, he too was secretly enjoying the manipulative side of his magician and was anticipating excitedly for said magician's request for make up.)

 **I don't want a lot for Christmas**

After spending an unholy amount of time in their bedroom, much longer than deemed purposeful (though it's dependent on who they ask), the pair of detective and magician stepped out of the large, festive, mansion and into the cold outside. The Sun shone brightly in the afternoon, warming up the air that it no longer felt too chilly. Kaito had wrapped Shinichi in a homemade scarf of red decorated with white stitchings of magnifying glasses and bow-ties. He also equipped Shinichi with a pair of matching gloves to ward off the cold.

"Isn't this a bit too much?" Shinichi's breath created small white puffs in the air. "I know I'm a bit sensitive to the coldness but I feel I might overheat from this getup."

"Your physiology has been compromised. I'm not about to let you catch a cold when we go out." Kaito tugged the scarf up on Shinichi to cover up his mouth. He took hold of the swinging hand and held it tightly in his grasp. "Plus, how often would you let me choose your wardrobe, and you're willing to wear it? I'm not about to let something like this in to waste."

Kaito, on the other hand, was sporting a blue scarf hung loosely around his neck, decorated with white KID caricatures. He had a knitted beanie hat with a puff of white pompom at the tip that bounced with his every step.

"I thought you don't do tacky Christmas sweaters…" His detective looked at their matching sweaters, green and red each adorned with a large white Christmas tree at the center.

"But I wanted us to match. And this way, no one could mistaken us for otherwise." It was clear that these were a couple's sweater as there was a long line of weaved Christmas lights spreading from the nape of Shinichi's sweater, down across the arm where it weaved intricate patterns, and ended abruptly at the cuffs. If Kaito joined hands with Shinichi, the line of lights would continue on up his own arm and shoulders to where the little bauble was stitched in bright silver, the exact same as Shinichi's on the nape where the lights start.

 **There is just one thing I need**

"Still, they're tacky." Shinichi may grumble but Kaito knew he liked the sweaters despite all these complaints he is spouting.

"They keep you warm, and that's good enough for me." Kaito smile, holding tighter onto the gloved hand as he dragged Shinichi towards the station. "The more you complain, the more you're encouraging me. Who knows, maybe I won't stop at Christmas and you'll have to wear tacky sweaters all year round." Kaito grinned back, seeing a light blush forming on Shinichi's face.

Thankfully, their train ride towards the mall was crime free, something of a rarity. They were always met with a crime-in-progress, such as a kidnapping, purse snatching, or the odd bomb along the train tracks ("That only happened once, twice if you count interior of the train" Shinichi's complaints fell on deaf ears).

The mall was similarly decked out in festive colours, with red, green, silver, and gold decorations. A Santa Claus greeted them at the entrance with his merry "Ho Ho Ho." who then proceeded to give them vouchers and coupons for the stores. Kaito _replied_ in kind with a puff of smoke and presented the Santa with a scroll aptly named 'The Nice  & Naughty List' to which the children nearby began flocking over, all wanting to see if their names are on it.

"You're usually not someone to upstage a performer doing their job." Shinichi commented as he followed Kaito towards the center atrium.

"Well, I do have a performance here this afternoon. During which, you'll have the time to buy _my_ present." Kaito smiled with his hands behind his head as he walked backwards so that he'll be facing his detective. Unfortunately, an old lady was just rounding the corner with her trolley and bumped into him, and Kaito took the brunt of the hit and fell forwards into Shinichi's arms. Apologies flew and quickly forgiven, Kaito and Shinichi escorted the elderly to her next destination to prevent any more mishaps.

"So that is why you choose such a far away mall. And here I thought you just came here for their Yule Log Cake and their special chocolate tart." Shinichi pointed to a conveniently placed advertisement about Christmas cakes on offer. At its center was a large, cream-covered roll cake decorated with hollys and a snowy backdrop.

"Oh, they look delicious." Kaito licked his lips unconsciously. "We should get one before heading back."

 **I don't care about presents**

Parting ways in front of the fenced off area to the side of the center stage, which served as a temporary dressing room, Kaito let Shinichi wander the mall. A small part of him was afraid something would happen, given what happened before when he took his eyes off his detective, and he had felt unease ever since he stepped outside of the mansion with Shinichi. Trying to focus on his upcoming performance, he shook of the sense of foreboding as he changed into the dark green suit he had delivered to the location along with his equipment. He still had to perform his customary checks on all his gear, some paranoia left over from his KID days still remained, and last he checked, his show should start in an hour so there was a lot to do.

After going over the various boxes, tables, wires and that extremely large Christmas tree he had brought in (he had to theme his performance after all), he began to set up on the stage. Several shoppers stopped to see what was happening and was pleasantly surprised to see a famous, up-and-coming magician performing at a lowly shopping mall.

"I'm just a fill-in ma'am." He presented the curious shopper with a poinsettia that suddenly appeared in his hands. "A good friend was unfortunately sick. I'm a magician afterall and I'd hate to see the disappointed faces of the audience."

Many lingered until his show started, all entranced by his tricks. His doves made a special appearance, each with the own red pointy hat and small silver bell. They delivered sweets and candycanes to his audience, delighting children and adults alike. Partway through his show (making the giant christmas tree appearing from nowhere), he saw his detective giving him a small wave when their eyes met. In a fit of joviality, Kaito produced a rain of glitter from above, showering his audience (Shinichi would complain to him later when he realises how persistent the glitter can be on wool sweaters).

But then, tragedy struck.

 **Underneath the Christmas tree**

Kaito bowed to his audience, his suit changed from dark green to dark red, the tie from silver to gold, drawing another round of enthusiastic claps. But as he straightened up to address his audience, there was a high pitched squeak followed by dust sprinkling down. Glancing upwards, Kaito saw the overhead spotlight sway then fell from its holding. He made a quick jump backwards into the Christmas tree. He had to roll out of the way to avoid the second falling spotlight and managed to tumble down the short staircase, hitting his head on the wooden steps. Faintly, he heard Shinichi's voice in the distance, shouting for people to calm down and call the authorities. Why his detective felt there is a need to do that, Kaito wasn't sure, but the next moment, he felt his head being lifted and a small whisper by his ear.

"Kaito, can you hear me?" The voice was uncharacteristically soft and tender. He felt a hand smoothing out his hair. "Open your eyes Kaito. Please, open them for me?"

His eyes were slow to respond, his eyelids flutter to open, eyes having difficulty with focusing on the shadowy shape in front of him. Once it had, Kaito had to hold back the wince from the bright light.

"Shinichi?" He asked with an uncertain voice. He managed to pick out the tuft of black hair and bright blue eyes, even if his detective's face blurred slightly around the edges.

"I'm here." A hand caressed his cheeks, bringing them to eye level. Blue eyes radiated concern as it searches in the violet. "How do you feel? Dizzy? Nausea?" The eyes flitted about, scanning Kaito for various signs of discomfort and injuries.

"None, a bit of a headache but should be fine." Kaito tries to sit but was forced back down by Shinichi. "This isn't the first time I hit my head. I've been told I have a sturdy cranium."

"You're still going to stay right here until the paramedics arrive and has checked you over." Shinichi kept a hand on Kaito's pulse point, another over his heart.

"I'm not going to complain if you're offering to be my pillow." Kaito took the hand on his chest and brought it up to his eye level. "You're a worrywart."

"Pot calling the kettle." Shinichi poked at Kaito's nose, facial expression softening and smoothing to something more fond, losing the tension lines around his eyes. "Mall security should be arriving soon, the audience are still crowding around but the staff are being helpful by keeping them back." He added helpfully, possibly trying to distract Kaito and keep him awake.

Kaito remained silent, eyes closing briefly that urged Shinichi to begin poking at Kaito again.

"Don't sleep." He reminded with a stern voice. Kaito could hear the concern in his voice, his own heart resonating with a pang.

"I'm not sleeping." Violet eyes blinked open to see the fear reflected in deep blue eyes. "I was thinking."

Shinichi's expression morphed into one of seriousness. Kaito did not doubt his detective was also harbouring such thoughts.

Although they brought down The Organisation, there were still a few remnant agents lingering in Tokyo, as evidenced by last Christmas. Because there were only a few left, it made hunting them down harder. To make things difficult, these were the smarter, higher ranking ones. People like Gin, Rum, and last but not least, Anokata. These three people together could easily revitalise The Organisation, but the lack of resource and fundings must have made things harder. Shinichi had led the mishmash group of law enforcements during the final takedown, crippling The Organisation's operation. Last Christmas was, what Kaito suspected to be, a last ditch attempt to do something to restore themselves to their previous glory.

"You're thinking it's a sabotage?" Shinichi's grip tightened around Kaito's hands. "It's not possible. I won't allow it."

"It's only a possibility, something we should take into consideration." Kaito stared up at where the spotlights were attached on the ceiling, eyes tracing along the metal housing, the wires, and the pillars the holsters were attached to.

 **I don't need to hang my stocking**

"I checked my own equipment, made sure no one tempered with it." Kaito's eyes trailed to the large Christmas tree still standing tall and strong amidst the dust rising and carbon dioxide smoke. At least someone had the brains (probably Shinichi) to have the fire extinguisher trained onto the fallen spotlights, stopping possible fires that could burn through the stage. The technicians had finally arrived, turning off the remaining spotlights and lowering the contraption. Although it was against proper procedures but no one wanted to risk bystanders with another possible failure. "The only thing I haven't checked personally were the stage lights because they were already in place when I arrived. I trust the technicians to have done their job properly."

"No, I refuse to let them win." Shinichi continued to mumble, soft whisper-like sounds drifting to Katio's ears. He could feel Shinichi trembling, and he was sure his detective was not cold seeing as the hands in holding him were hot to the touch.

"Don't stress yourself." Kaito reached up to catch his detective's attention. Shinichi quickly responded, stopping his words in mid-sentence. "I'm fine now. That should be all that matters."

"Kaito, you were nearly hit by a large metallic spotlight. It wasn't an accident! Not with how only the center two lights fell. If it was a failure in the crane and housing, the technicians would have noticed." Shinichi glared at the audience and the two balconies overlooking the stage. "I hate to say it but it was deliberate."

"You found something haven't you?" Kaito could easily read between the lines. And given how observant Shinichi could be, Kaito knew he would have picked up some inconsistency somewhere.

Shinichi nodded, hesitantly and slowly. With a sigh, he reached into his pockets and pulled out a balled-up white handkerchief.

"This is a part of the housing, I nearly tripped over when I rushed towards you." Carefully, Shinichi opened up the four corners to reveal a bent piece of metal with clean edges.

"It's been tempered with." Kaito recognised the sharp edges to be something not made naturally. The glint showed marks made by another object cutting into the metal. He ran a finger over the edge, feeling the roughness and frowned as he mumbled underneath his breath, not intending for Shinichi. "Sharp, uneven, probably a small serrated blade like a hand saw. Definitely intentional."

Shinichi frowned in tandem, his own brain drawing to the same conclusion.

"Shinichi." Kaito reached up to smooth out the stress lines. He soften his eyes as the sapphire blues looked down at him. "Don't you always say never make assumptions until you have all the evidence? You're speculating on something with only partial evidence. For all we know it's meant for someone else."

"That does not comfort me… Knowing that there was going to be a premeditated murder." Shinichi covered his own hand over his magician's, slowly grasping the appendage and pushing his own face closer to the hand.

 **There upon the fireplace**

After being checked out by the paramedics and having their statements taken by the police. The long arduous process was tiring, even without the headache Kaito is still feeling from the fall. Shinichi kept glancing over in his direction as the officer followed him around the stage as Kaito pointed out locations during his narration. The magician would have become irritated if he did not share the same amount of concern once upon a time last year.

"Shinichi, relax. There're officers here. Nothing will happen." Kaito comforted, wrapping his arm around Shinichi as he guided them out of the center stage area to a nearby cafe. He sat the uneasy detective down and ordered a sweetened coffee despite the scowl Shinichi is showing him because of his disapproval of the sweet drink. "They're going to investigate the issue further and has even promised to let you participate."

"I know. Worrying wouldn't help anything." Shinichi stared into the swirling cup of sugary mixture. His thoughts ran wild, some even venturing into dark territories. Kaito could easily read the worry, fear, and the slight terror in his detective, and at the same time, knew those were the same emotions being reflected in his own eyes despite being able to hide it behind his Poker Face. "But I don't like the feeling of not being able to do anything. It makes me feel more useless, and I'm already..."

Kaito placed a finger on Shinichi's lips, hoping to stop whatever would come out of his mouth. He hates it when his detective, his ever perfect and caring detective, his once proud and prideful detective, sound so dejected.

"You're not useless. The things you do, and the things you've done, has helped many others. Never doubt yourself, please. You're a better man than you perceive yourself to be. Compared to me, you're the paramount of goodness and graciousness." Kaito let his detective know how great he feels to be just by his side, the feelings of pride, even if his detective no longer feels as such, and the sense of greatness in the work he does. "Shinichi, you are, in essence, a jewel so bright that nothing can diminish your light. "

 **Santa Clause won't make me happy**

"You say the cheesiest things..." Shinichi's glorious blush brought warmth to Kaito more than the drink in his hands. He couldn't help but let his mouth twitch into a fond smile, one that's telling the world how much he treasures the person in front of him. At the same time, he noticed Shinichi giving him the exact same look, even with the pink on his cheeks that makes him younger (and cuter).

"And you love me for it." Kaito grinned, gaze on the soft side instead of the mischievous side that everyone sees. It was one of the few expressions reserved for his detective's eyes only.

"Yes I do." Shinichi admitted uncharacteristically. "I love you and all the little quirks that comes with the package."

This time, it was Kaito to blush. It was rare for Shinichi to admit to such, and in a public setting no less. Without thinking, Kaito reached over the table and pulled Shinichi into a deep and hungry kiss.

Breaking away from the kiss with a dazed expression, Kaito smirked as he watched his detective blink to clear away the signs of happiness from his face before slapping playfully on Kaito's shoulder and returning to his drink with an even more prominent blush than before. Kaito forced down a giggle forming at the embarrassed behaviour, something he would never be tired of (and something he works hard at achieving).

"Now then," Kaito said, deciding to spare his detective, "we should return to our shopping don't you think? I doubt you had the chance to pick up anything for the kids."

 **With a toy on Christmas day**

The rest of the day was spent away from the mall. After the harrowing experience, neither wanted to chance it. Instead, they decided to try the shops in the neaby shopping streets, picking up a soft toy for Ayumi, a novel for Mitsuhiko, and an action figure for Genta. They haven't forgotten Haibara but they figured the online order for the latest Maple wallet was enough ("That woman will bring me towards Bankruptcy." Shinichi had complained as he put the final few pieces of information).

"You're going to be the one to wrap these." Shinichi commented as they pick out the wrapping paper and ribbon from the stationary shop. They were not strapped for choices for nearly everyone had decided to let the shops do their wrapping. But Shinichi had wanted to make these more personal instead. He picked up a red based wrapping paper with tree motifs, before moving towards Kaito standing in front of the ribbon section with an unholy grin. In his hands were more than enough ribbons for wrapping three gifts.

"What are you going to do with all these?" Shinichi couldn't help but ask, eyes drawn to the large selection in his little basket. There was one that he thought was suited for the gift wrapping, but the rest… He knew his magician must have something up his proverbial sleeve.

"Hm?" Kaito motioned at his basket with a small shake, rattling the ribbon, "you mean these?"

Shinichi nodded hesitantly, not quite sure if he wanted to know now with the way Kaito is grinning. He gulped expectantly for the answer, which only furthers the grin on Kaito's face.

"I thought it would be bad to leave our bedroom undecorated. These should add colour and _spice_ to the bedroom don't you think?"

Shinichi knew he shouldn't have ask. He should know better that Kaito would reply with something perverted. Not knowing what reply if could give, Shinichi opted for a light kick in Kaito's shin, which was expertly avoided by said magician with his reflex.

Kaito laughed, pulling Shinichi with his roll of wrapping paper towards the cashier with a purposefully shove.

"Let's just say these will be our way of celebrating Christmas. Possibly part of your present to me." Placing the basket on the counter, he motioned for Shinichi to do the same. "After all, you did say you'll make it up to me this year."

"Kaito!" Shinichi would have done something drastically (and possibly harmful) if it were not for the arm around his waist. The cashier gave them an amused look, smiling at the strange exchange, before counting up their purchases.

Exiting with a plastic bag in hand, Kaito once again tugged at Shinichi's scarf before joining their hands on their walk towards the station, all the while providing the majority of the conversation with his little comments and stories. He noticed the small, fond smile appearing on Shinichi's face and decided that it was OK if he was the only one doing the talking.

 **I just want you for my own**

However, before they arrived at the station, Kaito remembered he had wanted to buy the cake at the mall. Reluctantly, he let his detective return back to Beika on his own and went in the opposite direction towards the mall. Shinichi had offered to go with him but Kaito had been adamant.

"The sun would be setting soon. You could easily catch a cold then. I don't want you getting sick on Christmas, it would be no fun." Kaito pushed Shinichi towards the gate. "Besides, this way I'll know you'll make me some more of that hot chocolate. I can never become tired of those."

"It'll lose it's special meaning if I make it often." Shinichi reasoned. His detective only makes him hot chocolate when there is a special occasion, like feeling particularly happy or elated like this morning, or when Kaito was feeling particularly down (not that this happens too often, mainly after a heist when he becomes disappointed at not finding Pandora).

"I'm sure you'll come up with something even more spectacular then." Giving Shinichi a light peck on the cheeks, Kaito turned away into a run with a backwards wave.

There was another reason why Kaito choose to leave Shinichi to return first. It had to do with the feeling of a dark pressure following them ever since the mall. Kaito had felt eyes on them, only for him to confirm it when he left the company of his detective. At first, he thought it might have been an over enthusiastic fan following them, Shinichi has quite a few of those and his own were a strange bunch. But the feeling followed him to the bathroom at the cafe and that was when Kaito knew he was the target. Not wanting to pull Shinichi into whatever crazy scheme his fans could come up with, Kaito decided to confront them on his own (though a large part was really for the cake. He had reserved it beforehand but had forgotten to pick it up amidst the commotion in the mall).

"Show yourselves." Kaito stopped at a small playground area, filled with the usual slide, swings, and sand pit but currently devoid of children playing. He kept his stage smile on his face, one that Shinichi had commented being too fake but no one else seems to notice. Just goes to further show how much his detective knows him.

"Very observant of you Kuroba Kaito." A man's voice, followed by a lanky shadow appearing from behind the tree shadows surrounding the playground. He had a distinctive limp in his gait, much like Shinichi, as though he had suffered an immense injury.

Kaito tensed at the form of address and word structure, suddenly glad that he steered his detective away. These were no ordinary fans. The black trench coat and the silver alone hair is a dead giveaway of them being anything but normal. The fact that the man was not alone and had several others with him only made the situation more dangerous.

 **More than you could ever know**

"I assume you wanted to speak with me? What with you lot following us so closely." Kaito appeared to look relax with his pose as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Mentally, he checked out the possible escapes and his own inventory. He was glad his instincts had told him to take the card gun with him this morning. At least he had some way to protect himself.

"We would like to invite you to our residence." As though on cue, a black unmarked sedan pulled up in front of the entrance to the playground. The door opened automatically towards their side. Another man appeared from the other side of the car, his sunglasses gleaming from the sunlight. "You can choose to come peacefully, and we will not harm you. Should you resist, we were told to use force." The tone of the silver haired man sounded as though he wanted Kaito to resist to give him the reason to hurt Kaito.

"At least tell me why, or who is inviting me?" Kaito stalled for time. There were too many piled up close to the entrance, making it more difficult to escape.

"..." The silver haired man looked coldly at Kaito, daring Kaito to make his move. But Kaito could read him like a book and knows better than to act rashly.

"Well, who am I to refuse such an invitation?" Kaito made his walk towards the opened door. It would not do to provoke these people.

Black trench-coated men flanked Kaito's side as he entered the vehicle. The man previously on the other side re-entered from the driver side door. The darkened windows made it difficult for Kaito to spot landmarks. There was a pane of glass separating the passenger side from the driver. Kaito tries to memorise the route, every turn and every stop. He had a brief idea of their final location, but he could never be too sure. What he could be sure was that they pumped something to the passenger seat that messed with his sense (he suspects he must have dozed off a brief few moments given that his mouth feels kind of cottony), another reason for the separator between the car's front with the back. He may have resistance to most anesthetic and chemicals that could affect the human body, but he remembered Shinichi saying something about these people developing a drug that could alter the human body. It would be dangerous not to assume they would try to do something to alter his perception.

They arrived at a common factory, nestled in the middle of the industrial district. Though Kaito should have expected as much seeing as these sorts of people tended towards abandoned factory buildings for use as a hideout or headquarters. One of the henchman opened the door and directed Kaito towards the heavy metal entrance. Taking a mental note of the surroundings, he counted the various security contraptions in the area. There were the normal security cameras mounted on the walls, directed towards major entry and corridors, IR cameras at strategic corners, positioned to overlook the external walls. If Kaito looked more carefully, there were concealed audio and motion sensors at low positions along the walls to listen to sounds of footsteps or abnormal noises.

Kaito was brought to a rather cold and empty room, located somewhere in the middle of the factory floor by his guess. It was sparsely furnished with only a single long table set up in the middle, two chairs on either of the long end, a single black vase with a stem of white casablanca lily sitting on top of the table. There were another three doors leading into the room, apart from the one Kaito entered from. The henchman directed Kaito the nearest seat and was all but forced to sit down before said henchman took up a guarding position by the door.

 **Make my wish come true**

Within minutes, the doors on the opposite side opened with a hiss. It revealed a smartly dressed, middle-aged man accompanied by a vivacious woman with noticeable curves the a revealing scarlet outfit. For a brief moment, Kaito thought she reminded him of the rumoured Vermouth, but it was unthinkable to see her back in The Organisation after the last takedown. She had opted to fade into obscurity, both of her identities, and had chosen to live somewhere out in the tropics (at least that was what Shinichi had speculated her to do, not that he seemed absolutely sure).

"Kuroba-kun, so nice of you to join us today." The man seemed jovial and nice but it was evident that he was anything but. "Allow me to offer you a drink?" He motioned towards a side entrance, where another henchman promptly rolled in a cart with several porcelain cups and a large pot, with various jars and jugs for milk and sugar.

"No thank you." Kaito politely decline even as said henchman poured him a drink from the pot. The dark tea swirled in the white cup, steam rose accompanied by a sweet aroma (though it was nothing compared to the drinks that Shinichi makes).

"Really? I thought you might be thirsty after such a long trip." The man was highly amused, which instantly raised alarms in Kaito's mind. "You have been driving for a while you know."

"Does it matter?" Kaito had chosen not to be too disturb by the possibility of having been stuck inside a moving vehicle for an extended amount of time to reach to this destination. "However, what I really wanted to know is why am I here?"

 **All I want for Christmas is you**

"That is because we want our test subject back. Along with a selected individual." The man steepled his fingers as he leaned against the table. "You see, sometime last year, he escaped. And we had such high hopes for that particular test subject as well. He would make a nice addition to my existing group of trusted men."

Kaito gritted his teeth, memories suddenly rushed back as images of a broken Shinichi lying on the Kudo mansion floor assaulted him. The terror, the fear, the anger all came flooding into his mind. He gripped harder onto the hand rest by his side to stop himself from assaulting the man opposite him.

"And you think me being here could help you achieve that?" Kaito looked calm and collected on the outside but his inside were boiling with rage and unsettled. He had to escape, had to leave, in order to protect Shinichi from these people.

"You do not know your worth do you _Child_?" A smirk stretched across his face as he reached inside his jacket pockets. Kaito tensed once more as he anticipated the object that would be pulled out. But instead of a firearm, it was a stack of photos. The man threw them onto the table lazily, with the pictures facing upwards for the world to see.

Kaito recognised many of the scenes, all of which was from the past year. There was one taken from a far away camera, through a long scope, trained to the interior of the hospital building where Shinichi had been recovering from. Shinichi was seen reclining on his bed with Kaito sitting by his side and reading from a worn book. Another was of Shinichi sitting out in the open air cafe with Kaito frantically gesturing as he narrated a story of some sort. One was of Shinichi staring from the backstage as Kaito performed in the town hall as a charity show. Several were from their various shopping trips, groceries by the looks of the plastic bags that were shown on the laminated surface. There was even the photo of Ran taking a photo of Shinichi and himself during that flower viewing outing during spring. All of the photos were focused on Shinichi, and all of them showed Shinichi looking intently at Kaito with soften eyes.

"You see, you are extremely important in the scheme of things. Some might say you're the center of his world." He gestured towards the photos as though to make a point. "You are the focus of his attention, the gem in his eyes."

"What do you people want." Kaito let his rage slip through his tone, no longer bothering to hold it back. These people were threatening Shinichi using Kaito, and that was something he could not stand.

"Nothing much. As I've said, we just want out test subject back. And should he be able to bring us someone more useful, we might consider letting the two of you stay together." He waved for the henchmen to come over. The pair of burly man stood at either side of Kaito's chair. "Now, if you could follow these two men, they will bring you to your lodgings. All we need you to do is to stay here and behave. I'll even let him meet with you when he does come by."

With a dismissing wave, the two burly men stepped closer, threatening Kaito with their presence. Kaito knows better and follows them reluctantly out the forth door in the room.

'I'm sorry Shinichi.' Kaito thought to himself as he was unceremoniously shoved into an en suite room complete with working bathroom and a set of wardrobes accompanying the soft double bed. It was at least nicely furnished even if it was lacking in the form of windows. The locks to the doors clicked shut with a beep, telling Kaito it was a digital lock. There were very few ways of breaking such a lock and the most discreet method would require equipment he currently does not have on his person. 'I'll come back soon Shinichi. Wait for me.'

 **I won't ask for much this Christmas**

Shinichi sat lonely by the kitchen table. The hot chocolate he made has now cooled and hardened in the metal pot by the stove. The dinner he cooked, and artfully set up on the dining table, sat cold and untouched. Shinichi frantically looked between the wall clock hung beside the doorway and the window overlooking into the front garden for signs of Kaito's return. So far, after nearly three hours, there was still no word from his magician.

Not being able to take it any longer, he reached for his mobile phone and redialed the last known number, which happens to be Kaito's. He had been withholding himself from such an action, knowing his magician likes to put on impromptu shows for the general populace. He had debated whether he should actually go out to look for Kaito but he knew his magician would be mad if he were to know.

Shinichi waited for the dial tone to end, and when it did, he was re-directed to the voice box. Growling softly, Shinichi left the generic message of "Call me when you hear this." before forcefully tapping on the disconnect button on screen. He had the urge to throw the mobile phone through the window just to vent out his frustration but then Kaito might not be able to call him on a faulty phone. Instead, he resigned himself to haphazardly throw the device onto the table, miraculously missing all the dishes, plates, and cutlery.

Not knowing what else he could do, he decided to go into the large library instead of eating without his magician. He left the dishes unwrapped on the table, tucking in the chair he had been sitting in, and softly padded his way across the wooden floor.

 **I won't even wish for snow**

Entering the decorated library, Shinichi was reminded once more of the currently missing magician. The library also had the tinsel theme applied to its shelves and ladder rung. At least Kaito had the decency to not put in any of the candle lights in this particularly flammable room. Instead, he opted for tasteful baubles arranged in clusters on selected table tops. There was even a small plastic Christmas tree set on one of the smaller tables that used to hold a large Ming vase.

Shinichi let his fingers run along the spines of the books at the shelves on eye level. These were all well loved books, each having that distinctive wrinkle at the center of its spine. He finally came across a familiar title of a collection of short mysteries that once used to be Shinichi's favourite until he discovered Sherlock Holmes. Pulling it out, he flipped through the pages until he arrived somewhere around a third of the way into the book. There laid a bookmark, decorated with green clovers and white lily-of-the-valley pressed into it. It showed Kaito had been reading this particular book recently as the bookmark belonged to Kaito. Flipping it further revealed another bookmark, this time was the standard bookmark with a ribbon and tassel attached. Unlike the previous one which was made with cardboard, laminated in plastic, this was a thin piece of metal with engravings. Though, similar to the previous one, this bookmark was also handmade by Kaito. Shinichi traced over the indented edges of filigree, running along the ridges and bumps. This particular gift he received on his first year in university, and precisely a year after he met Kaito. He suppressed the giggle as his mind drifted back towards that particular Spring/Summer day where the magician was uncharacteristically nervous as he presented Shinichi with the wrapped gift.

( _"Here." Kaito shifted his weight between two feet, hands never keeping still after he handed over the wrapped box._

 _Shinichi stared between the box and Kaito, wondering what was the reason behind the gift. To his knowledge, his birthday had just passed and Kaito had already given him the birthday gift. There were no major gift giving dates in the month that he was aware of, nor were there any special occasions that was worth commemorating._

 _"This is…?" Shinichi could not even begin to deduce what would ad contained in the reliable paper box._

 _"Just a little something, you know, for you to remember me by..." The cards that Kaito had been shuffling were now used to create perfect arcs in the air._

 _"Are you planning on transferring out of your current course?" Shinichi felt a little bit saddened by that, Kaito had managed to become a close friend in such a short time and it was already difficult for the detective to make actual friends ever since he returned from being Conan._

 _"What? No!" Kaito looked shocked, "I'm not transferring out! It's just...you know… I thought it'll be something you'll like..." he continued to mutter along the same lines. Shinichi chuckled at the adorableness and it was then he realized Kaito had wormed his way towards his heart and Shinichi really did not want to let him go._

 _"Thanks." In a fit of spontaneity, Shinichi leaned close and thanked Kaito with a short, light kiss on the cheeks. Kaito's sputtering came to an abrupt halt as his cheeks flushed red. The cards he had been holding were forgotten and fell to the ground as one hand reached up to caress the place Shinichi's lips had touched._

 _"Uh...I take that to mean you like it…?" Kaito sounded so uncertain, as though there was something else he wanted to add to the sentence. Deciding to spare the magician of further embarrassment, Shinichi admitted to something that had just been passing thought until this particular moment._

 _"Yes, and I would like to ask whether you'd like a date with me, as thanks for the gift.")_

 **I'm just gonna keep on waiting**

That exchange of gift had changed their relationship into something more than just purely friends. It had been the only time Shinichi made an initiative to ask the magician out. After that, Kaito would suddenly drop by at the end of their classes or during the weekends to ask Shinichi out. He took them to the mountains to watch the sunset, made trips to Hokkaido to watch the first snow fall, went to the pool during the hot summer time (they would have gone to the beach but Kaito's fears had not allowed that), and dragged Shinichi out of the manor for meals so often that they were recognised by many of the waiters and waitresses in the area.

It was about a year after they started dating when Shinichi asked whether the magician wanted to come live him in the manor. That had resulted in an overly happy magician who sprouted tricks every step for a full day. Telling his parents had not been all that…normal...either. His father sounded as though he had expected it from the beginning and his mother had squealed to a frequency that Shinichi had thought that glass inside the room would all shatter. It was by a stroke of luck that his parents were outside of Japan and Shinichi only had to phone them to inform them of this new development. The pair managed to catch Chikage as she arrived back into the country and she too was delighted to hear about their development. She had said it was only a matter of time because it always looked as though the two only had eyes for each other. They had become so in-tune and synchronized that it had become difficult for others to tell them apart.

Both also had managed to smile more in each other's company, Shinichi can now differentiate between the various types of smile Kaito shows to his different audience but none he liked more than the type Kaito show only to Shinichi. He was sure Kaito could also see through his version of a Poker Face, and has also taken up to cheer Shinichi up when his smile became too fake. Like right now, Shinichi was attempting to look and feel happy when all he felt were worry.

 **Underneath the mistletoe**

Closing the book with a decisive snap, he returned it to its original position as he took up a seat by the window, staring out into the night sky. It may only be just half past six but the sky had darkened to something that resembles the midnight sky already. The moon shone bright like a guiding star, though nowhere near as bright as it would be when it was a full moon. Shinichi felt a pang in his chest, a sense of longing, something that he would not have felt before had last Christmas never happened. For a full year, Kaito had stayed close by his side everyday and every minute that it was unusual to not have the magician somewhere close. Even worst since he could not contact Kaito. Internally, he debated whether to call up Inspector Megure and begin to lodge a missing person's report. He knew it was not part of the procedure but with everything Shinichi had been facing, the police always has a leniency towards him. He was sure he could push for one if needed.

But at the same time, he trusted Kaito to be able to come back unscathed. There really was no reason to worry, the afternoon's incident was just bad luck. He really should stop thinking it might be premeditated. Not everything he encounters are deliberate. Still, it being so close to Christmas and with last year's memories prominent in his mind, Shinichi could not help but worry and fear for the worst. Both himself and the police had made no progress in finding the remaining members and that was what scared Shinichi the most.

 **I won't make a list and send it**

Knowing his brain now refused to be turned off, Shinichi decided to do some work. He pulled out the laptop from the drawer and boot it up. Maybe, another look at the files could reveal more.

Recently, he had been feeling as though someone had been following them when they left the manor. When he tries to confirm it with Kaito, he would be told he was just paranoid. Though he had noticed Kaito became more vigilant in the past few months, always looking over their shoulders, making sure to stick to the main roads and rarely venturing outside of the manor after dark. Shinichi suspected Kaito knew something was wrong but had not wanted to worry him, which was also why Kaito had dismissed him this afternoon stating he would get the cake instead of going together.

Hearing the startup sound, Shinichi turned his thoughts back towards the laptop and waited so he could click into the encrypted folders. Flipping through several documents, he comes across the report from last year, the police investigation into the house he had been held captive at. It seems the family that used to live in it were all held as hostage, the two children were forced to _work_ for Those People, the mother was _used_ and the father had been forced to watch through everything. All four were now placed into a recovery clinic though there was little hope they would actually make a full recovery.

The house itself was thoroughly burnt to the ground, bringing along with it the few surrounding houses. Families lost their homes that Christmas and it was not a present that many wanted. However, those houses were quickly rebuilt thanks to the generosity of the people, many pitched in to help. At least Shinichi could say miracles do happen at Christmas.

Next few reports Shinichi flipped though were eyewitness accounts from the neighbours, all vague descriptions about the people entering and leaving the house. There were also descriptions on the vehicles used to reach the property and many do recognise the one Shinichi drove out of. Shinichi speculates a high ranking agent had been using this house as a hideout but not the whole organisation. This high ranking agent would most likely be his captor's superior. Thinking about the silver haired man brought about equal shares of fear and rage. His scars ached at the memory, a phantom pain that he knew he would be carrying for the rest of his life until everything could ad resolved.

 **To the North Pole for Saint Nick**

Just then, he heard the front door bell ring. Curious as to who might be so desperate to find him in such an hour, Shinichi slowly approaches the front door with apprehension. He peered through the peephole to see a black trench coated man standing at his doorsteps. A cold shiver ran down his spine. Without thinking, he backed away from the front door and dashed into the kitchen where he fumbled to find his mobile phone. The ringing of the doorbell grew incessantly, soon accompanied by a furious knocking on the hardwood door. Shinichi fired off a quick message to Haibara next door, telling her to stay inside the house (preferably in the basement and away from windows of any kind). He did not wait for a reply and answered the door, much against his logic of running away.

"How may I help you?" Shinichi asked, half shielded by the door.

"If you could come with us, it would be much appreciated." Even though the voice sounded polite, the gun pointing at him was daring Shinichi to refuse the offer. He did not doubt they would use unnecessary force if it was required. At the same time, he was sure they would not kill him. Even so, there was no need to make things too easy and Shinichi really wanted to know the reason why they were seeking him out right now instead of sooner.

"And what reason do I have to follow you?" Shinichi reached over to the small shoe cabinet hidden by the doorway, hoping to find some sort of a weapon. But unfortunately, his gadgets were all left inside the bedroom and the only other _weapon_ would be the strength enhancing shoes.

The trenchcoat man pulled out something from his outer pocket, a smartphone with a clover strap. Shinichi could recognise the phone case, the delicate twirl of white vines and filigree wrapping around a white rose motif at the center set in an off-white background. It was another custom piece designed by Kaito, to which Shinichi has a matching one on his own phone but in shades of black and grey.

"There's someone who wants to see you." He motioned towards the parked car. "And you will come with us Kudo Shinichi."

Without any other options, Shinichi complied and put on the pair of strength enhancing shoes, he trudged out of the manor, not bothering to lock up. He knew Haibara would come by in the morning to check up on him and to interrogate him about the message. He just hoped that, by then, these men would be gone.

 **I won't even stay awake to**

Shinichi looked boredly at the tinted windows barely showing the outside view. The front panel hiding the driver seat remained closed but Shinichi knew they were paying attention to him. Suddenly, they came to a stop in front of an office building, somewhere downtown. The side doors opened automatically, urging Shinichi to leave the car. Outside stood a woman in a smart business suit and held onto a large paper bag.

"Follow me." She directed Shinichi towards the main entrance. The interior was standard, they were first greeted by the receptionist, who seems to know the woman by eye alone. She nodded them towards the back elevator, where Shinichi was quickly taken to the 21st floor of the building. He was then directed towards to, what he assumes to be, the conference room. The woman pushed the paper bag into Shinichi's arms.

"Change into these." Then promptly locked Shinichi into the windowless conference room. Shinichi walked the perimeter of the room, noting the smooth texture of the wall and the lack of ventilation on the ceiling (it reminded him too much of the basement room a year ago). Shaking away the thought, he dumped the bag's content onto the conference table in the middle. There was a white dress shirt, a pair of black slacks, a black suit jacket, and a pair of black leather shoes. Glancing around the room, he did not doubt that the place had been bugged and had cameras trained on him. Scowling, he stripped himself of his own clothes and changed into those given to him. No sooner than he buttoned up his pants, the doors opened once more to reveal the same business suit woman by the doorway.

 **Hear those magic reindeer click**

Shinichi ignored her presence and tied off the shoe lace. Discreetly, he calculated the amount of force he would need to overpower the woman and knew his chances were quite low. He knew better than to underestimate the fairer sex given that his own childhood friend, who had the looks and physique of a magazine model, can easily crack concrete slabs.

"Good to see you have complied. You would not have liked it if you resisted our orders." She held out a black trench coat towards Shinichi, motioning for him to wear it. He hesitated, not making a single movement from where he stood. Instead, she sighed and reached for the remote control in her pocket. Directing the device towards a back wall, she pushed a button and a screen lowered itself. The wall lit up and on it showed a middle aged man.

"Kudo-kun. So nice to see you at last. We weren't able to meet last year though I'm sure we could arrange for something this time." His smile was sinister, for the lack of a better description, it was fake and both knew it was only there to show a strange sort of hospitality. "Those clothes fit you I hope? After all, we do not wish for you to be improperly dressed for the occasion."

"What do you want from me? Where is Kaito?" Shinichi demanded, stepping closer towards the screen. He could faintly see the camera hanging below the ceiling trimmings.

"Kuroba-kun is safe if that is what you're wondering. But I know better than have you trust on my words alond." He motioned towards the blank area on the screen. It immediately showed another box, a view of another room fully furnished for day-to-day living. "Here he is. We are treating him well since he had cooperated so nicely. However, whether he will remain as such is dependent on you now Kudo-kun."

The camera zoomed into the form of Kaito who paced about the floor, tapping on the wall periodically, and glancing up at the ceiling. At one point, his eyes met the camera and he scowled, possibly because the camera had been trailing him for the past minute. Kaito's form then disappeared into the bathroom, where the view switched into an infra-red view. It once again showed the orangey-red form of Kaito pacing, turning on water and letting the steam rise from the spout. It was then the camera changed to the normal view where a dark shadow was seen wandering the small confines amidst the steamy fog.

Shinichi gritted his teeth, letting out a heavy breath through his nostril. His options were once again limited. "What do you want me to do?" He resigned, if his compliance could ensure Kaito's safety, he would do anything.

"Nothing too strenuous. You will be attending a party on my behalf. My secretary will give you your instructions, along with invitation letter and whatever equipment you will need. Do as I ask and Kuroba-kun will remain as he is." Shinichi could hear the threat clearly even without having the need to show it to him. The man had the gall to show a henchman entering the room Kaito had been in, pulling Kaito from the bathroom, and sitting him down on one of the wooden chairs in the room. Said henchman also directed Kaito's gaze towards a camera then proceeded to say something to him. At which point, Kaito's eyes widened a fraction and mouth began to move frantically. Shinichi could barely read the lips, though it was clear Kaito was calling for Shinichi to stop whatever madness they have him do.

 **'Cause I just want you here tonight**

"If I find him harmed in any way…" Shinichi left the sentence unfinished, they can interpret all they want.

"Do as we ask Kudo-kun. Afterwards, we may allow you two to meet. Who knows, if you behave and follow our orders, I'm sure you'll find your stay with us quite pleasant." The image blinked back into black and the screen rose back up to where it was stored. Shinichi turned towards the woman, ripping the black trench coat from her hold and theatrically slipped it on (he had to thank Kaito for all this, his magician had taught him how to put on clothes dramatically for effect). The tail of the coat flapped as he walked down the corridor with a scowl on his face, the pitter patter of heels clicked behind him in a rapid pace.

Shinichi wasn't sure what he would be asked to do, but he would do it. No, he must do whatever he was asked for Kaito to remain safe.

"Kudo-kun." The woman handed him a black envelope. Shinichi slipped the contents out as he sat inside the same black car that came to pick him up. Inside was an invitation to a high-society ball and a memo detailing a certain individual, most likely another guest at the ball. "You are to take care of this particular person."

She reached behind to the small space between the rear window and the seats, pulling out a black suitcase. Her fingers fiddled with the combination code, which clicked at the correct sequence and automatically popping the lid.

"We know of your particular skills with the gun and have provided you with a single bullet." She turned the suitcase towards Shinichi, which shows an automatic with a silencer detached and a single silver bullet on the side. "Miss your target and there will be consequences. Not to worry, your orders are not to kill but to make a statement to our _associates_. Be glad the Boss decided to ease you into your new job."

"I'm not doing this for you people." Shinichi growled, still not making any motion to take up the firearms. The information he was given told him that although the target was, on the surface, a wealthy businessman, he also dealt with human trafficking. Shinichi knew he should care a bit about what he was asked to do, but at least with the target being someone corrupted, Shinichi could justify his actions (but he knew he was only fooling himself. He would not be able to live with his actions for the rest of his life, much like all his other decisions).

 **Holding on to me so tight**

"We know, and honestly, we don't care. You carry out our orders, do as you're asked, and you might see your precious person. You forget that we have invested quite a lot in you." The woman stared boredly into Shinichi's eyes. It was then he realised how blank she looked. It was as though she had been brainwashed.

"You're just a mouthpiece aren't you? A puppet to them." Shinichi whispered softly. "Look, you don't have to…"

"Do as you're asked and carry out your orders Kudo-kun." He was cut off when the woman spoke once more. Her head turned towards the front, not bothering to look at Shinichi. He noticed the woman was wearing a small earpiece, most likely transmitting verbal orders.

Growling, and knowing when he was defeated, Shinichi ignored her presence and stared out the tinted windows. Hoping Kaito was still safe and unharmed, wishing his magician would be able to find his own way out of the predicament.

 **What more can I do**

'I'm sorry Kaito.' He thought to himself as the car sped along the highway, taking him towards the location where he would regret forever. 'I promise I'll get you out of there soon.'

Shinichi just hoped that the distress signal he had placed with his pile of clothes back at the conference room would alert Professor Agasa to call the police for action. It was by a stroke of luck that his jacket had contained one of the professor's latest invention (though not yet tested). It could only send out a signal, in a similar frequency to the police signal, but it currently needs a separate device to pick up the signal and redirect to the actual police radio. It would have been better if he still had the detective badge.

 **Baby all I want for Christmas is you**

Arriving at the destination, Shinichi stepped out of the car with his eyes colder than facing a criminal. He knew it was here where he would have his own name tarnished, his words no longer trusted, and where he would be destroying everything he had built up over the years with the police force, if his signals were not picked up by the Professor.

 **All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere**

Kaito had been surprised when the henchman manhandled him into the room. He was also surprised when he said Shinichi was watching from the other end of the camera. Frantically, he tries to stop Shinichi from doing whatever it was he had been asked to do. Kaito knew, by having him here, his detective would do anything to keep Kaito safe. That was how protective of Shinichi was, how high he holds Kaito in regards to the lives of innocents. Kaito knew, to Shinichi, he was worth more than anything in the world, which was why Kaito was also so protective of Shinichi, why Kaito had taken every precaution possible to keep both himself and Shinichi safe.

"What are you people planning for Shinichi to do? I thought you said you just wanted him here." Kaito stared accusingly at the henchman, who looked too emotionless for Kaito's taste. He knew he was risking it but Kaito could not hold it back any longer. He stood from his seat, standing directly opposite of the henchman. "HEY! Answer me!" He demanded.

Still the henchman made no movement, standing still with his hand on the back of the chair. Frowning, Kaito waved a hand over the man's face. The eyes were unmoving and Kaito only fowned harder.

" _Kuroba-kun_." A voice echoed into the room, the same voice he heard from the man earlier. " _I would suggest you stay obedient and not cause a disruption._ "

"I would have if you would leave Shinichi alone!" Kaito shouted in the direction of the voice before turning his gaze back towards the camera, knowing he was being watched once more. "You have no right to do this to us."

" _On the contrary. Like I said, we have invested much in Kudo-kun. He now possess many of the qualities we wanted to develop in our agents. It would be a shame to waste it._ "

"Shinichi is a person! Not an object or a tool!" He walked closer towards the camera. "And most of all, he does not belong to you!"

" _He will be soon. After all, one act is all it needs to have him forever bound to me._ " The man chuckled before a decisive click of a microphone being switched off.

In a fit of agitation, Kaito kicked the wooden chair, where it flew towards the wall beside the doorway and broke into several pieces. The henchman had left during the confrontation, leaving Kaito to stew in the dark room by himself. Kaito had not bothered with the light, seeing as his night vision was quite good (also, it was more of a petty revenge to not make things easy for his captors. Lack of actual light meant they have to generally rely on the infra-red cameras, making it possible for Kaito to escape). Kaito had already mapped out the entire room with each piece of electronic equipment and cameras. All the means of security were stored in his head and all that was left was to figure out the pattern of guard change. Seeing as they needed to keep Kaito alive, they would have to deliver his meal.

Kaito scowled, looking at the previously delivered meal consisting of a turkey breast with cranberry sauce, a serving of vegetables and potatoes, and a small chocolate pudding on the side. It was mocking Kaito as it sat gleaming on the table. He knew Shinichi would have made a delicious meal back home and he could not even enjoy it because of everything that's happened. Kaito, of course, had not touched a single morsel, though he did snatch the cutlery from the tray. He may have use for it yet.

Letting a grin form on his face, Kaito turned towards the suspected location of the internal locking mechanism for the door. Yes, these tools would do to break out of this room. He would be able to escape this room and find his Shinichi.

 **And the sound of children's laughter fills the air**

Shinichi walked around the room, making small talk with the people who recognised him. He had a glass of half full champagne in his hands, though never really drinking it down but merely taking small sips more as a show than the actual need. He has still yet to make contact with the supposed target nor was he able to find him amongst the crowds. Not wanting to linger with this group of rather clingy fans (most of them woman demanding to know whether he had a _Mrs Kudo_ hiding in that large manor in Beika, wouldn't they be surprised to know the truth) Shinichi excused himself to head up to the gallery overlooking the hall. He felt several pairs of unsavoury eyes on him, most likely from agents of the Boss. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spied a familiar figure and he had to do a double take. Not wanted to actually draw too much attention towards himself or that particular individual, Shinichi strolled leisurely towards the refreshments table instead.

At least Lady Luck had somehow taken a small liking to him, as for once something was going his way. The familiar figure approached him discreetly by the refreshments table.

"Why hello there." She said in perfect English. "Fancy seeing you here. And dressed like that as well. I thought you hate the colour Black."

The recognisable pronunciation, the curl of lips, and the near-condescending tone all but confirmed for Shinichi the identity of this woman. She may look different on the outside but her mannerism, the way she holds herself, and her overall physique, was still the same.

"I thought you retired." Shinichi grabbed a glass of wine for his new partner and a punch for himself. Again, more as a show than the actual need to drink (and he really hoped he did not need a drink for what's to come. If his partner is willing to cooperate, everything could end without a drop of blood shed).

"I have, but a _mutual_ friend informed me something had happened in Japan and I've decided to come back to have a look. To my surprise, I see you here." She gracefully accepted the wine, raising the glass up as thanks. "I was told you've been through some _exciting adventures_ during my absence."

"Just a continuation of an old game." Shinichi shrugged as he clinked his glass with hers. "Though I hope you'll be willing to participate as well?"

"Oh? You are in need of my expertise? I thought you have your own expert in such matters?" It was clear what type of help she could be providing and she was curious why the detective would be asking this of her. "Though I must admit I don't have much to offer at the moment."

"Unfortunately, I currently have no one to consult my game with." He hoped the woman would get the hint. And she did, for she too scowled at the implied message. He offered a pained smile before directing his gaze towards the target that happened to just arrived onto the scene. "You see that man? I was told something would happen to him tonight."

"And you're here to keep on an eye on him or are you here to make sure it wouldn't happen?" She questioned, her eyes turned steely as she recognised the implication. It was clear she did not like where things would be going.

Once again, Shinichi only offered a pained smile in return and raised his glass of punch to his lips. An action that somehow managed to reveal the small bulge, invisible to those who could not recognise the shape, hidden behind his jacket.

"Silver Bullet. Don't do this." She laid a hand on his shoulder, discarding the previous anonymity and careful choice of words.

"I have to." A solemn voice replied, a voice Shinichi could barely recognise as his own. "I don't have a choice."

She remained silent, but her grip was still as strong. "Then give me ten minutes. Go up onto the balcony. Do what you must to set everything up. I'll see what I can do. Just remember, don't aim to kill."

She released her hold, turning away and blended into the crowd once more. Shinichi was not sure what she would do but he hoped she could get the man away in time. For the moment, Shinichi could only follow the instruction and headed up to look for the best vantage point.

 **And everyone is singing**

Amidst the chaos, Shinichi rushed towards the fallen man ( _the one he aimed at, the one he shot at_ ). He tried not to think as he attempted to staunch the blood from the shoulder wound, shouted orders for the rest of the guests to call for ambulance and to remain calm ( _so much blood, did he hit the artery?_ ). Off to the side, he could see the woman that accompanied him into the ballroom, the suited well-dressed woman in her black heels and impeccable jacket. She was motioning him to move away from the fallen man, all the while grasping onto the recognisable mobile phone. Shinichi reluctantly moved away from the man, letting another person take his place. Calloused hands of a young man replaced his over the covered wound, giving him a comforting squeeze on the shoulders. Shinichi looked up to see turquoise eyes staring straight at him. Shinichi heaved a sigh of relief, knowing his partner pulled through for him. For a moment, he was afraid what would have happened if he hit his mark, if she hadn't done what she did. He assumed there was a trick to the current predicament, that the man in front of him was merely playing a role ( _why is he so still? Why is he not moving much?_ ) but Shinichi was not in the right mindset to care. All he cared about was his actions brought about Kaito's safety. Hesitantly, he rose from his position, the hand that had been on his shoulder gave another squeeze before all the attention was turned back towards the fallen man.

"I've done what you people wanted." He whispered as he watched the _young man_ perform first aid. "Take me to Kaito now."

"Not so fast." Her monotonous voice sounded loud to his ears even as people cowered in the shadows of the room. No doubt the police would be arriving soon and when they see Shinichi, they will demand him to solve the current situation, provide statements and deduction. Would he be able to lie his way out of this? Deny that this was his doing?

"Why? The deed is done, the man received your _message_ , I've...shot at the man. What more do you people ask of me? How much is enough?" Shinichi balled up his fist, nails burying into his flesh and nearly drawing blood. The pain grounded him away from the rage and frustration.

"Tell the police what this man is, dissuade them from pursuing further." She demanded. "Failure to do so, he will be sacrificed." She lifted the phone so he could see the clover dangling in front of his eyes.

Not a moment too soon, officers from Division One arrived on scene with the paramedics. The man was quickly placed onto the stretcher and wheeled out of the room. Megure spotted Shinichi hanging out by the pillar and approached him.

"Kudo-kun, I thought you never come to these sorts of parties." He sounded surprised but it was expected seeing as Shinichi went out of his way to avoid the parties held by the TMPD. Megure was quick to take hold of his hand, pulling him towards the pool of blood ( _was blood always so red? He never noticed_ ). Shinichi felt the inspector pushing something into his palm and felt another wave of relief. At least the inspector knew something was wrong and was passing on a message to him, probably from the Professor. "Now, what can you tell us?"

"Nothing much I'm afraid." Shinichi tried to keep his voice level, to sound like he always have during a deduction. "I was on the upper floors when people started screaming. I haven't seen how the man fell, but judging from the pool of blood and how he was positioned afterwards, I'd say it was a shot from above. Unfortunately, I didn't see anyone suspicious in the stairs."

"Unfortunate at that. However, I'm sure the man would survive. You wouldn't happen to know who it was would you?" It was certain the inspector already have the information, though Shinichi could not figure out why the inspector would be asking him of this.

"Millionaire and accomplished businessman Kurosawa Saito. Though there are rumours he has been running an illegal trade, possibly human trafficking, on the side." At least this was the truth, something that he would be allowed to tell the inspector.

"Right, we'll have to look into that particular part of the rumour. About the shooting however…"

"I would hazard a guess that it was a hit on him by his competitors of this rumoured trade. I wouldn't put my hopes up in finding anything."

"Kudo-kun…" The inspector was suspecting something, it was as though he knew Shinichi is lying. Perhaps when everything is over, Shinichi would hand himself in to the police, tell them everything, and put himself behind bars. After all, he made a deliberate act to harm another person.

"Inspector, I wouldn't suggest you look too deeply into this situation. You might find something, or you might find nothing. Either way, it would be a waste of police resource to pursue this particular line of enquiry."

"I'll trust your judgement on this matter then Kudo-kun. Know that you're always welcome in our ranks and if you need anything...Anything at all, you'll know we'll all be helpful."

"Thanks Inspector, I'll take it to heart." Shinichi knew a dismissal when he hears one and makes the way across the hall with the inspector's eyes trained on him. The suited woman joined him when he exited, handing him the black trench coat, which Shinichi was unwilling to put on even in the chilly evening wind.

"You're no good to us sick and disabled Kudo-kun." She reminded before taking the coat from his hand and draping it across the shoulders. "Not when you're one of us now."

 **I hear those sleigh bells ringing**

Shinichi arrived at an under-used factory. The wired gate looked as though it had been through too much, but Shinichi knew there was more to it than it meets the eye. The woman guided them towards the small inconspicuous door to the side of a large shutter. She tapped out a code on the number pad, and unlocked the door. Holding the door, she gestured for Shinichi to enter, to which he saw nothing but darkness and felt a small prick on his neck. He knew they were drugging him, he knew he should resist. But at the same time, a small voice inside his head was telling him not to resist but to fall into the dark oblivion. Letting himself go, and following the orders of the sweet voice which sounded too much like Kaito's, Shinichi felt himself fall towards the ground.

 **Santa won't you bring me the one I really need**

Kaito rewired all the cameras in the room before attempting to disassemble the electronic lock. It was pathetically simple underneath the layer of wire and Kaito felt slightly insulted. Peering out into the hallways, he had to blink away the tears forming due to the sudden change in light intensity, everything was quiet. Too quiet in fact. It was as though no one was inside the building.

'Expected since Shinichi had mentioned they were low on hands at the moment.' Silently, using all his skills he mastered as KID, Kaito slipped into the corridors and padded down the hallway. He had to stop to wait for the cameras to turn but it was nothing against his agility and speed. He slipped in through the first doorway he came across, hoping to find some sort of way to communicate with the outside world. He lost his phone somewhere between the confrontation in the playground and his arrival in that room. He did not doubt those people have his phone right now, and probably using it as a means to contact Shinichi (or blackmail him depending on their motive).

Unfortunately, this room was barely furnished. There was a single table set up at the center with a similarly styled wooden chair tucked up against it. A singular desk lamp attached to the socket stood on the table and the whole room was devoid of any other furnishing. There was not even a single piece of stationary inside the room. Growling and internally complaining at the unhelpfulness of these people, Kaito slipped back out into the corridors once more, hoping his luck would be better next time.

'Come on Lady Luck. Either let me find the exit or find an office with incriminating evidence and a computer.' He prayed to his patron goddess, wishing his request would be heard somewhat. 'Shinichi must be worried sick, or worst.' Kaito separated the worry from the forefront of his mind, focusing more on trying to escape.

The next room he arrived at was only slightly better. At least there was a file cabinet, some stationary, and the charging cord to a laptop. The cabinet was locked but it only took a few seconds for Kaito to unlock it. Going through the documents, there was nothing too incriminating. All of it looked legitimate, all legal business. The accounting sheets looked balanced, no strange incomes or deposits (of both large and small values), no strange transfers to overseas accounts. Everything points to a small trading business specialising in spices, mainly from the Middle East to the Americas and Europe.

'How many more rooms.' Kaito groaned as he stepped out of a third office-like room. Again, no laptop, no phone, a few files on the table that showed a spreadsheet of numbers for the inventory of spices currently held at several facilities. 'Lady Luck, I don't have much time.'

 **Won't you please bring my baby to me**

Seven more rooms and Kaito was near breaking point. All of them were decorated the same, each with a single chair and table. Some even had nothing but four walls and a single cabinet. He could not, for the life of him, figure out what the purpose of this place was.

When he came up to a set of staircase, one heading up and another downwards, he decided to go with his gut to head down instead of up. Logically speaking (it goes to show how precarious the situation was if Kaito had to be logical), he should head up as he could easily find an escape path. However, something was telling him to head down. Kaito was never one to turn away from his gut instinct, it saved him many times as KID, and he hoped such instincts also applied when he was Kuroba Kaito.

The assumed-basement felt dark instead of actually being dark. The silence was unnerving, as though any minute now, something would jump out from behind a corner or a scream would erupt. Shaking his head to clear away the disturbing thoughts (he watched one too many scary films ever since Halloween), he padded softly across the concrete pavings, another strange phenomena in this basement.

The first door he tried was locked, and Kaito had no wish to try unlocking it just yet. He made a mental note to come back when he wasn't getting the strange 'do-not-open' vibe from the door. The next metallic door was thankfully unlocked. Slowly, he eased the door open, surprised that there was not even a squeak to the hinge. The inside, however, disturbed Kaito. Along with the setup much resembling what he had seen at the underground lab where Ai claimed as her own, there were rows upon rows of transparent containers. Inside each of these containers were various _parts_ belonging to animals and humans alike. One row, Kaito managed to identified, was dedicated towards hearts of all shapes and sizes. He recognised several belonging to humans, alongside mammals and amphibians. Several rows were of extremities, those of hands, claws and feet. Shivering, Kato had quickly closed the door and decided to try his luck somewhere else. The next room was not much better, it stank of the tanginess of iron and ammonia. Kaito had to resist the urge to gag and throw up there on the spot, and had closed the door quicker than before. Breathing heavily in the corridor, Kaito now understood why there were no cameras here. Anyone brave (or stupid) enough to come down here without permission would definitely be _used_ as a piece for experiment. But what were they after he wondered. Kaito recalled the conversation not long after Shinichi had woke up in the hospital, one that the little scientist had been present for on the rare occasion. She had asked, in much detail, about what Shinichi had gone through.

(" _They did_ things _to me. I'm not sure what it was." Shinichi leaned back into the mound of pillows, face scrunched up at the memory. "Locked me up inside the cellar, with next to no ventilation but the several small outlets near the base of the wall. Pumped the room full of gas. I had suspected at first to be some sort of a sleeping agent, but apparently it was something more sinister."_

 _The three listeners, Kaito, Ai, and the Professor, had all their focus on Shinichi. None daring to breath for fear of breaking Shinichi's control on his emotion._

" _They were developing some sort of a drug, to enhance human abilities but also to render them to mindless puppets. I was lucky to have been able to fight the last part off."_

" _There were rumours when I was still inside." Ai spoke up from her place in the plastic visitor's chair. "Rumours about the development of a superdrug to allow agents to never feel pain. Other rumours were to create some sort of an immortality drug, and a drug to render the victim susceptible to suggestions much like a hypnosis but only more lasting and has no repercussion. They did try hypnosis at one point, bringing in experts to administer several techniques and drugs, but such methods were difficult to implement as many of their suggestions requires going against the victim's moral code."_

" _Well, I can definitely say they are no longer rumours." Shinichi looked at his palm, reflecting upon his own situation. "Seeing as you've pretty much confirmed I've become a person with much enhanced senses."_

" _Well, at least you're still you. You've kept your mind and sense of self. Unlike what they've been wanting to do. I guess that's a blessing in itself." Ai sounded so...optimistic. Or perhaps she was just relieved to see him whole despite all his injuries. "Either way Kudo-kun, just forget about what happened for now and concentrate on healing. There's nothing much we can do that would not harm you."_ )

'Could these be part of those experiments?' His hands closed upon the final door on this floor. If this also held some weird equipment, Kaito was heading up regardless of whatever evidence he could find.

Third one seems to be the charm, or as much of a charm one could feel seeing their precious person strapped to a metallic table at the center of the room with surgery lights trained on him and various tubes, electrodes, and needles stuck to the skin.

 **Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas**

"Shinichi!" Kaito did not bother to mask his footsteps as he rushed to his detective's side. Said detective's eyes were shut, mouth taped with a tube feeding in oxygen. "Come on Shinichi, wake up." Kaito fumbled with the leather straps tying his detective's hands and ankles. He was careful when he removed the needle to the IV drip, hoping they weren't trying to poison his Shinichi again. He tried to ignore the nakedness of his detective on the table, ignore the fact they undressed him and possibly molested him in his unconscious form. Kaito held back the growl as his imagination run wild.

"No, they wouldn't try it again, not when they view Shinichi as something they've invested a lot in. They would not want to _waste_ their investments." Kaito removed the electrodes after making sure the machines they were attached to would not produce any alarm or warnings. Once everything was removed, Kaito patted the cheeks of his detective, hoping to wake him up.

"Shinichi, please, wake up."

It was as though Shinichi heard his call and his eyes fluttered briefly.

 **This is all I'm asking for**

"Kaito?" His voice sounded uncertain, strained, and raw. As though he had been screaming for the past hour. "You're not a hallucination are you?"

Unsteady hands reached up to the face, trying to brush away the strands of hair, to confirm the presence of his magician. He was injected with so many different types of things, had many (?) needles stuck into him to draw out his blood, that he wasn't sure what was real and what was fake. His mind, at one point, had supplied him with images of Kaito standing there next to him as he coaxed Shinichi to drink some sort of a liquid so he could never be too sure whether the Kaito he was seeing was the actual Kaito that he knew or some sort of figment of his imagination. The only thing he can be actually sure of was the passage of time, that several hours have passed since his entrance to the factory and now. Enough time for the scientists to perform whatever investigations they needed on him, take whatever they needed from him before he was forced to do some unholy deed for the Boss.

"No Shinichi, I'm actually here." Kaito held onto the hand as tight as he could. Tears began streaming down much like last time when he saw Shinichi waking up inside the hospital room. "We're going to get out of here."

Carefully, he helped Shinichi up, noticing the slight wobble and the waver the moment he stood on his own legs. He grabbed the nearby clothes, all discarded in a pile on he floor, and helped dressed his detective to something warmer. Kaito frowned when he placed the large trench coat on his detective's shoulders, it was not something he wished to see on Shinichi but it was something currently necessary to keep him warm.

"Lean onto me. I'll hold your weight." Kaito slipped an arm underneath Shinichi's, practically lifting Shinichi and carrying all of his weight.

"No Kaito." Shinichi tries to push back. "You have to leave."

"What are you saying Shinichi. I'm not letting you stay here!" Fortunately, Kaito was stronger than Shinichi in his current state and managed to drag his detective towards the door.

"I'll only be a burden now. As long as I do as they say, you can stay safe." Shinichi wasn't sure if it was really him who was saying those words of if it was something forced out of him. But he truly do _believe_ as long as he _obeyed_ , as long as he stays _loyal_ , then everything would be fine. that Kaito would remain safe and protected.

"I don't care about that! I'm not willing to let you sacrifice yourself just so that I can stay safe. If you really choose to remain here, I'll make sure KID's next notice will be to steal you back!" Kaito stubbornly tugged Shinichi down the corridor. This was the easiest part of their escape. It was the upper floors which would worrisome.

 **I just want to see my baby**

During their flight up the stairs, Shinichi managed to regain some of his strength (not much but enough to lift some weight away from Kaito) and stumbled onto the steps. When they reached the top, Shinichi pulled Kaito back just a fraction of a second before two henchman passed by their location. They held their breaths as they listened to the fading footsteps.

For once Shinichi was glad his hearing had improved to be able to hear the faintest footsteps.

Kaito was the first one to leave their hiding place. He did something to the cameras to lock them in place before motioning Shinichi to follow him. Shinichi decided it was better to trust and follow than to question. Thankfully, they were not met with any other patrolling henchman on their journey. When they arrived at the end of the hallway, only with a single metallic door separating them from whatever was in the other room, the pair hesitated.

"Do you sense anything?" Kaito asked, knowing Shinichi was able to pick up much more than his own senses could. Kaito may have honed his fight-or-flight senses to be able to pick up ill-intent, but Shinichi, after what had happened, can pick up that much more.

Shinichi shook his head. "It's not leading to the outside, this much I can tell. But neither has all the doors we've passed through. Although…"

"Yea." Kaito could easily tell Shinichi also had the same feeling as he had. Kaito knew this door was their best bet in escaping but at the same time, his gut was telling him it was dangerous to open the door.

Gulping hard, both detective and thief placed their hand on the handle and pushed open the door.

 **Standing right outside my door**

"I've been expecting the two of you." The voice sounded amused as the door opened. Both Kaito and Shinichi tensed at the sound. "No need to be on guard, come sit down." He motioned towards the two empty seats by his side.

"We'll stay right here if it's all the same with with." Kaito stepped in front of Shinichi, hoping to become his shield in case anything were to happen. Kaito could feel the distinctive frown on his detective's face even without looking.

"A pity really, and I have a feast set up for the two of you." He motioned towards the food on the table. "It would be good for the two of you to join me."

Kaito felt Shinichi struggling, as though to fight off the _order_. "Shinichi?" He questioned, turning his head away from the man.

"I'm fine." Shinichi's breathing was ragged and raspy. "Just slightly out of breath from our escape." It was clear he was lying but Kaito let it be. He would figure it out when they have the time. Currently the man in front of them was dangerous enough to put all their attention towards.

"Ah, I see it's finally taking effect." The man sounded amused. To the side, Kaito noticed several henchman coming into the room.

"Nothing's taking effect." Shinichi choked out. His pants deepened, Kaito could see tension lines forming and the jaws locking. He kept a tight hold on his detective, to stop him from doing anything.

"Fight all you want Kudo-kun. You'll eventually submit to me. In the meanwhile Kuroba-kun, we have some business to discuss."

"There's nothing to discuss." With a quick flick of his hands, he threw down two vials of liquid he took from the first lab he entered. He had recognised the chemicals and knew that together they could produce something akin to a smoke bomb.

 **Oh I just want him for my own**

The plume of white rose densely from where the vials were smashed. Kaito tugged Shinichi into a run across the room to the back door where the man had been seemingly guarding. On the way, he snatched two sets of firearms from a nearby henchman, hoping to protect themselves.

"Give one to me." Shinichi murmured into his ear. Kaito promptly handed one over.

And not a moment too soon, there were shouts and rushed steps, orders to capture them once more. Neither Kaito nor Shinichi slowed their footsteps, their focus was on the path in front. A door opened on the right and a silver haired man was immediately in their line of sight. Without thinking, both Shinichi and Kaito aimed and fired their weapon, with both bullets hitting their mark on opposite sides of the body. They did not stop to check for the extent of injury, preferring to leave as soon as possible.

Opening the front doors, the chilly wind assaulted them. They were relieved, but only for a brief moment. Kaito quickly secured a parked sedan and made quick work of short circuiting the wiring on the passenger side. He knew Shinichi was the better driver between the two of them, seeing as he had been trained by Kudo Yukiko who was famed not only for her acting but also for her reckless driving.

 **More than you could ever know**

As they pulled away from the factory at break-neck speed, Shinichi threw Kaito a small flat disc.

"Activate it." He asked of Kaito. "It's the professor's invention. Should send out a beacon signal and it should currently be monitored."

Kaito did as he was told, pressing on the small circle at the center of the disc. It blinked red, then blue, before returning to the state it had been. He just hoped it worked.

Out of the untinted window, Kaito looked at the side mirrors to see two similar cars chasing them down the alleyways between the building. At least Shinichi had the sense of mind not to bring them to the highways just yet, a downtown car chase could cause a major traffic accident during the holiday season.

A swerve around a succession of corners that nearly threw Kaito into Shinchi's lap if his reflex had been any slower, they lost one of the cars following them. It was then Shinichi decided to head onto the highway.

"The professor should have made note of that particular area by now. We need to head back."

"There's still a second car." Kaito glanced at the rear view mirror, noting the distance between them and their chaser.

"Not for long." The grin on Shinichi's face was so similar to the ones he's seen in the mirror's reflection of when he dressed up as KID, that it sent an excited shiver down his spine. Shinichi must have noticed as he threw Kaito a dirty look. "Keep your thoughts straight for now."

"Aw Shinichi, but you know I'm a thrill addict, I voluntarily seek out danger." Kaito matched Shinichi's grin.

 **Make my wish come true**

Shinichi laughed, as though the tension in him were all released at once. Kaito laughed alongside his detective, not caring that they were still being chased.

"Yea, you do. And I'm the same as you are." Shinichi admitted, one hand gripping tighter onto the steering wheel as he dangerously switched lanes to hide in front of a convoy truck. His other reached for Kaito's free hand. "Else I wouldn't be chasing murderers for a career."

 **Baby all I want for Christmas is you**

They did not manage to lose their tail but they did come up to a police checkpoint, where they were met with officers from Division One and Inspector Megure himself. They screeched to a stop, jumped out of their car, and hid behind the rows of police vehicles as they watched actual law enforcers do their job. All the while, paramedics were trying to tend to them, only to find neither were willing to break the hold on their hands. As the paramedics checked them over, the two fell asleep inside the ambulance vehicle with a soft smile on their face as they leaned into each other and a firm grip in each other's hands.

 **-END-**


End file.
